


The Corruption of a Shy Virgin

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Coaxing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Mild Humiliation, Sweet, Taunting, audio script, elaborate seduction, f4m - Freeform, foot rubbing cock over pants, male virgin, mild fdom, possible denial, public fondling, talk of casual sex, tease, under table, “Girls just know”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A college girl who shares a lecture class with a shy guy (that’s you) spots him in the student union while having dinner with her friend.  She comes over to you and start talking to you.  It quickly turns into a seduction, complete with her rubbing her foot over your pants under the table as she describes the things you could do to her… if only you were brave enough to follow her into the bathroom.  There is more subtlety and subversion in her approach than can be easily summarized here, but the short of it is, she both taunts you and tempts you in one elaborate stroke, leaving open the question of whether you’ll actually take her up on her offer, and even whether or not she actually wants you to.
Kudos: 2





	The Corruption of a Shy Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: Walking the line with this girl is sort of tricky, and it’s up to you how to portray her. You could play up either the seduction or the taunting she engages in, or you could put equal emphasis on both. The author’s interpretation (for what It’s worth), is that she really does like this guy. AND she really does get off on the idea of corrupting his innocence and taking his virginity. Which is more important to her? I don’t know. I’m not sure she does either. You, as the performer can make your choice in the subtlety of your performance. If it were me, I’d try to walk that line between angel and devil as much as I could. What you do is up to you, though. Feel free to message me on Reddit if you have any questions or want to talk about it.] 
> 
> [SFX – OPTIONALLY, you could add sound effects of people eating and talking around these two, as it is supposed to be in a public place, but the script will work fine without any SFX at all]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

Hi…

I’m sorry to interrupt, but uhm… You’re in Music 101 right? Survey of Music? 

With Professor Grant?

Do you remember me?

I usually sit a couple rows down from you.

[soft laugh] Yeah? 

You do?

I thought so. [giggle]

Uhm… I was just having dinner with my girlfriend over there, and I saw you… and I thought I recognized you from class.

Yeah. I saw you sitting here alone, and I thought… he seems like a nice guy… maybe a little shy, so … I should go say hi to him.

So… Hi.

[hesitant to go forward, but does it anyway] Uhm… do you mind if I sit down?

It’s okay, I’m not gonna bite or anything.

Cool.

You don’t talk much do you?

No, it’s okay. I like shy guys. [backtracking slightly] Wait… what I mean is … I don’t mind that you’re quiet. I tend to talk a lot, so. Quiet guys don’t scare me.

My name?

Uhm… Can we not? 

It’s kind of a thing for me. 

I don’t want to tell you my name…

And I don’t want to know your name either.

Is that okay?

I know it’s a little weird, but… just… go with it okay?

Or you can just.. tell me I’m too weird and to leave you alone…

No? 

Okay. Well, like I said, me and my friend over there were having dinner. 

And … we saw you sitting over here, and we were sort of talking about you. [giggle]

Yeah… well, uhm… I told her that you were really quiet … and shy … and … that you would sometimes stare at me in class when you thought I wasn’t looking.

[giggle but compassionate and gentle] What?

Well, it’s true isn’t it?

[giggle] Look at how red your face is. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you uncomfrotable, but… the thing is… you realize girls know…. right? When you do that? When you look at them?

A lot of shy guys try to hide it—like… pretend they aren’t looking when they are. But girls know.

[Reassuring] Hey, hey… it’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s kinda cute.

[direct] So… do you think I’m pretty?

[soft laugh—gentle] 

You’re blushing again…

[soft laugh again] You wanna know a secret?

[whispered] I think your handsome too.

[back to normal voice] So anyway… my friend and I were talking about you, and we had a question.

But… it’s kinda personal. Like, really personal.

It’s the kinda thing that two people who don’t know each other’s names usually wouldn’t talk about.

But… I was curious, and my girlfriend told me I should come over and ask you… so…

[With just the *slightest* hint of predatory tone] Are you a virgin?

It’s okay. You can tell me.

Are you?

[giggle] Mmm. [whispered] Yummy.

No… it’s cool.

You know… I bet you’re the kinda guy who sort of… has trouble talking to girls, huh? Like… you grew up idolizing them? You’d see a pretty girl at her locker and you’d just go, “Wow!” Like… to you she might as well be magic, right? 

She’s so pretty, and… she has such a cute smile, like… That’s what you notice first, right?

Hey, do you like *my* smile? 

[giggle] It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me. Remember? Girls know.

I think I know what it’s like for you. You’re not like other guys, are you? When you see a pretty girl, you get knots in your stomach, and you get these feelings, and you want things, like…you want to be close to her… or be able to talk to her without … being awkward, right? You want to be the one to *make* her smile. But… you don’t know what to do. You think she’s way too pretty for you… She’s way out of your league. Isn’t that what you think? Is that why you’re so quiet?

It’s okay. It’s really cute, actually. It’s sweet. Most guys aren’t like that. 

Can I ask you something else?

[gradually becoming more quiet and more seductive from here on out—intimate] 

What if a girl you didn’t know… One you thought was really pretty. One of those magic girls you stare at in class and can’t take your eyes off of. A girl who’s way out of your league… What if she had secretly taken one of her shoes off under the table. And… what if she reached out… with her foot… and put it right … there…. Between your legs. [giggle]

What would you think about that?

Do you think you’d get… hard? Or… oops… [giggle] maybe you’d already be hard.

And… what if this girl… this girl you don’t know… who’s way prettier than you think you deserve… started squeezing her toes, and … moving her foot just a little bit. And she was rubbing you over your pants. Do you think you could handle that? Or?

Like… you wouldn’t have to do anything, would you? You’d just need to sit there… and let her do it. 

Do you think you might open your mouth a little, and start breathing harder? Do you think you might even… drool a little as you stare at this really pretty girl, and she smiles at you… and talks to you.. and rubs your hard cock with her foot.

Would you like that?

You don’t have to answer. It’s okay. Girls just know.

And because you’re so precious about girls… and feel so unworthy around them, you might think…. What does this girl want? She can’t possibly find me attractive. She just… wants something from me? Like, she’s just faking. She’s just teasing me because she thinks it would be funny. Or maybe she just wants a good old-fashioned nerd to do her music class homework for her.

[earnest] Is that what you’re worried about?

You really are hard on yourself, aren’t you? 

So Instead of letting yourself enjoy the way she’s massaging and squeezing your cock, you might just be sitting there… worried and anxious. Not wanting to stop her because it feels so good to be wanted, but terrified that the other shoe will drop any second. This girl can’t possibly like you, right? She’s just doing this to set you up, so she can humiliate you… and hurt you.

Well, before you let your mind go off in a million different directions, let me tell you something okay?

It doesn’t matter why she’s doing it. 

You don’t even know this girl’s name. You don’t care about her. Or… at least, you shouldn’t. She’s a grown up, and so are you. You could stop her anytime you wanted. You’re not in love with her. You don’t have to take her out on a date, or… even be nice to her. She’s just some… horny girl. 

And if you wanted, when she excuses herself and walks down the hall over there to the all gender bathroom—you could… follow her if you wanted to. And… if you did. If you went in there with her… you could lock the door.

You wouldn’t even have to talk to her. What would you have to say to her, anyway? You don’t know her. You don’t care about her. Right? All she needs to be is a pretty place to stick your cock. And all you need to be, is the cock. 

She’s just a horny girl. You don’t even know her name.

You know what this girl could be to you? She could be all the girls you’ve stared at. She could be all the girls you have secret, dirty thoughts about. She could be the girl in your psych class, or the girl on the bike who passes you every day in the quad. She could be the girl behind the counter at the copy shop. She could even be that chatty girl in your music class that you think about at night right before you go to bed. And all those nasty, filthy fantasies you have? You could… act them out… in the bathroom… with this horny girl.

[quiet, confessional, seductive, but still sweet] You could fuck her throat. You could bend her over the toilet and fuck her pussy. She probably has some lube in her purse, and I’ll bet she’d even let you stuff your cock up her ass if you weren’t too scared. And why should you be? What do you care? You don’t know this girl? You don’t care about her. To you…. she might as well just be… a toy. You can use her to get out all that sexual frustration over girls who have teased you… and smiled at you… girls who talk so easily to other guys while you sit there in the corner, too scared to even open your mouth. 

She could be *that* girl for you. You could even pull her hair and spank her. You could grope her tits and hook your fingers into her wet cunt. You could hold her down while you fuck her… and call her filthy names. You could even get her on her knees and spray your nut all over her pretty face. Really. Why not? You don’t even know her name. All she is to you… is a slut.

But on the other hand… maybe you’re right after all... Maybe she really is just messing with you. Teasing you? She could be simply taking advantage of a a sweet little virgin because she thinks it’s funny. [tiny giggle] 

And when she takes her foot away, leaving you super-hard and even a little desperate. Maybe she knows you won’t do anything. Maybe she knows you’ll be too scared to follow her into the bathroom, even if you wanted to. 

Maybe she did all this just because she can. And no matter what might happen after she gets up from the table, she’s already done her part to take away your virginity. The loss of your innocence. Maybe she gets off on the idea that… from now on, no matter what you do or where you go… you’ll never be able to forget her… even though you never even knew her name.

[earnest and gentle] But then again… maybe she doesn’t care about any of that. And she really is just… a horny girl who wants to fuck you. 

So, my question is… are you brave enough to find out?

[pause]

[unsure] Hm. You know—sometimes… there are things girls just don’t know. [soft laugh]

[pause] 

[back to her normal voice—as if she’s pick up the conversation from when she first sat down] 

[earnest] Anyway, it was really nice talking to you. I have to go to the bathroom now…. and then…. I’m going to finish having dinner with my girlfriend. But… maybe I’ll see you in class, okay? I’m … pretty sure you’re going to see me. [giggle]

Ok. See ya!

\-------END-------


End file.
